I'll Never Let You Go
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: When A jealous girl wants Kid Flash to herself, she uses her powers to control his brain. Not just to love her... But to kill Jinx. Will Jinx survive when the man she loves is trying to kill her? Will she solve it? Changed rating to M because of Violence and Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again! And just a further notice: This is story is going to end really really sad. So you've been warned. This idea came to me for the ending of the story, so I made a story to go around it, then BAM. I have a story. I hope you like! (BTW: Thanks to all of you who wished me to get well. I hope I will because I recently learned that it could be life threatening. I think I should stop writing fanfiction and just write about my medical life, cause there sure would be a lot. Goodness. Anyways enough Chitty-Chat.)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I watched in wonder as Kid Flash devoured his 10th sandwich.

"_Hey the heck can he do that! Plus 5 milkshakes and 15 Hershey bars!" _And if you were wondering, no we are not on a date. Pft. As if he would really like me. We're just friends. N-Not that I have a problem with that! Well maybe I do... Okay I do. Somehow during the transformation from evil to good and all the battles, I fell in love with the red and yellow speedster. Somehow. I still don't know how. So why aren't we dating? It's simple. He doesn't like me. I'm about 99% sure he converted me to have a friend to tease. No, he hasn't really told me that per say... But I trust my senses.

"Jinx? Helloooo?" Kid's voice snaps me back to my senses and I see his gloved hand waving in front of my face. I growl and hex his hand and yelps and jumps back, but still smiling.

"Just making sure you were okay. I was talking to you and you seemed to zone out." He says. I raise an (nonexistent) eyebrow.

"How could you talk with 2 sandwiches in your mouth?" I ask. He laughs and slings his arm over my shoulder, making my face want to heat up.

"That's a secret only I should know Jinxy-Winxy." He says. I growl and hex his arm for the 2nd time.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" I say, folding my arms and turning my back to him.

"I think I should be able to call you whatever I want Jinxy-Winxy."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I converted you."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU A REASON TO CALL THE ALL POWERFUL JINX A CHILDISH NAME!"

"Awwwwwwww you know you love it!" I shudder inside, but I try my best not show it. In all reality, I really did like his nicknames for me. But I would never admit that. I scoff.

"What ever speedster. Can we go now? You stole me from my apartment in the middle of cleaning, so half of it is still a mess. I'd like to finish it now." I say, putting my hands on my hips. He sighs and dramatically stands up.

"I guess I must. Oh woe is me. All I wanted was to spend a nice after-" I shut him up by glaring at him. He gulped then nervously smiled.

"Well I guess lunch was enough." I nod and walk out the door. He picks me up in his arms.

"Wha-" I start, but he interrupts.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, were in Scotland, so I'm going to have to run you home." He says. I was about to shriek at him, but I decided not to. He did pay for my lunch. So I just rolled my eyes and held onto my blush that was trying to form. We took off and the world was a mass of swirls, colors, and occasionally I would see a building or two. About 5 seconds later, we were in front of my house. I jumped out of his arms reluctantly, then tried to smooth my hair back into my devil horns. I turn to him.

"Thanks. It was nice to get out... Even if it was to Scotland." I say. He smiles at me. I turn to open my door, when I felt his gloves hand on my arm. I turn around, about to tell him to let go, when he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I just stood there wide eyed as he turned around and walked down the road. I could have sworn I saw red on his cheeks. He raises an arm and waves with his back turned to me.

"Bye Jinxy-Winxy!" Then he disappears. I stand there for a couple more seconds, then shake my head and walk into my apartment.

? POV

I growl as I watch Kid Flash kiss the pink one on the cheek, then run away. I feel wind pass by the tree I was hiding in, signaling that he ran past. I smile, then my smile turns into a cold glare as I watch the pink haired one walk into her small apartment.

"_Kid Flash is mine. He __Will _ _be mine. And that Pink haired wannabe will not get in my way." I laugh quietly to myself then jump down from the tree, and follow Kid Flash._

I watch him for awhile. He was hard to keep up with, but I would see him sometimes. Eventually it grew dark, and I watched Kid beat u 2 robbers in an alley. I knew I should make contact now. I powered up my mind control magic behind my back, dimming down the blue light, then walk up to him.

Kid Flash POV.

I brushed my hands off on my suit and tied the robbers up. To easy. Suddenly, a suave voice rang out in the alley.

"Hey handsome." I turn around and see a girl about my age, maybe 16 or 17. I almost flinched at the looks of her. Sure, she was pretty, but just to... revealing. She wore a black tube top, and a way to short mini skirt. She had white smooth skin, alluring blue eyes, and long blonde hair, puffed up so much it must have taken at least 5 cans of hairspray.

"Uh... Hello Ma'am, are you in... uh... trouble today? What's your name?" I stuttered out as she walked towards me, her hips shaking. I barely even saw her hand behind her back, with a faint blue glow. She laughed, and slapped my shoulder playfully as if I had said the funniest thing in the world. I suddenly had the urge to run back to Jinx. I kinda tuned out for a moment, thinking about the pink haired sorceress. It was no secret that I liked her, well at least to the rest of the Teen Titans. I don't think she knows.

"-ame is Jesui." The girls voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... So do you need help?" I say, nervously. This girl was practically all naked and she was right next to me.

"No. But I think you need help. I'm here to rid you of that pink haired girl. Don't worry, you'll get used me." She says. My eyes widen.

"I don't-" I make eyes contact with her and her eyes are glowing blue, and her hand has comes out.

"You will be mine." I become hypnotized by her eyes, then everything goes black.

Jesui's POV

I smile sweetly down at an unconscious Kid Flash.

"_Now, not only will he love me, I don't have to get my hands dirty." _I ruffle his red hair.

"_He will kill the Pink Haired One for me."_

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM FOR THIS STORY! I am so excited to write it. I don't know how many chapters there will be, whether it will be like the 4 Senses, only about 4 or 5 chapters, or the New You, about 20. IDK. But I am sooooo excited! I might even right the next chapter right after I post this one! EEEEEEE! Now Onto the Question!(BTW: If you would like to pm or review a question, that would be great cause i'm running out.)**

**What do you think will happen next? **

**********I don't think I need to answer this, because I know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaaaaaa another chapter! I'm so excited so let's get right into shoutouts!**

**2Awesome4life- Awwwwwwwww your my favorite internet friend to! Come give me a hug through the computer. *hugs my computer***

**Koryandrs- Thanks! :)**

**VariaGuardians27- Oh woopsies! I will change that right away!**

**Now onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I wake up, and the first thing I notice, of course, is I'm in an alley. I groan and stretch my back. Something seems... Off.

"Hey handsome." A seductive voice says. I look up and my heart stops. Sitting there, on a garbage can, is the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I sat up quickly.

"Hey... Your... Jesui right?" I say, nervously scratching my head. She giggles and nods, I feel my heart melt. But something still seemed... Off... It felt like I was trying to remember a person I had Long forgotten. My communicator rang out, and after a brief scolding from Robin for not taking care of my very dirty suit, he told me of some robbers near a girl name... Jinx's house. I don't know why, but that name elicited a growl from my throat, and I don't know why. Robin gave me a weird look, then signed off.

_"Jinx... What a weird name."_ I thought then turn to the grinning girl.

"Uh sorry I have to go. See ya around?" I say, and she nods. In a second I am by Jinx's house. Well, close to it. The robbers were in a market near by. After I finished with them I stepped out of the market, then I see her apartment.

"_Wait... How do I know that's her apartment? I've never met the girl before." _I shrug, then walk to her apartment, and peak in the windows. I feel my insides tense when I see her. She had an ugly shade of pink hair in two devil horns, with matching eyes. She wore black cloths and has a very ugly scowl on her face. I feel something inside me snap. I don't even know who I am anymore, then suddenly, her door is knocked down and I'm standing there. Something inside me whispered.

_"That's the girl you love! What are you doing!?"_ But I ignore it. How could I love such an ugly girl?

Jinx's POV

I sighed as I put my toast in the toaster. The speedster hadn't blasted into my house, saying that we needed to go on an adventure yet. Yeah sure I like him, but just once I would like to have a peaceful morning. I put a pot of milk on the stove to make some oatmeal. When my toast was done I pulled out the butter, then pulled out the drawer to try and find a butter knife. They were all gone. I checked in the dishwasher, and I hadn't run it yet, and all my butter knifes where in there. I sigh and close the drawer, then open another one, and take out of my sharper knives. Before I could put it in the butter, a loud sound erupted, and pieces of my white door hit me in the back of my head. I turned around and saw Kid in the smoke. I rolled my eyes.

"You're paying for my door now, you dopehead." I say, setting the knife down on the counter island in front of me and putting my hands on his hips. He didn't say anything, and didn't move.

"Kid? Earth to Kid Flash?" I say, feeling a little nervous. When the smoke finally cleared, I gulped. Yeah, It was Kid Flash, but he looked... Diffrent. His eyes were darker or more menacing, and he had... An evil smirk on his face. I backed up to until my butt hit my stove, barely missing my pot of now boiling milk. He chuckled darkly and walked forward.

"So... Your Jinx?" He said, in a lower voice. I actually felt... Afraid of him.

"W-What do you mean you idiot! We already know each other!" I say, more like a squeak. He paused for a second, and I saw his eyes flash back to normal for a second, and he grimaced as if he was in pain, but then turned his attention back to me. He smiles really creepily and walked up to my island counter.

"K-Kid stop it! R-right now! It's not funny!" I say, preparing a hex. But he was looking at something else. The sharp knife on my counter. He picked it up by the handle, and again smiled at me. My eyes widened even more.

"_This isn't a joke! He would never go this far! Something wrong with him!" _My eyes darted around the room, to different escape routes. I could reach them.. But then he would catch me if I tried to run. He drew closer to me, his face now in a maniacal grin.

"You sure are ugly. Maybe I should... Reform your face a little." He says, then laughs. He swings at me with his speed, but I flip out of the way. He keeps swinging at me, and I keep dodging. One time, I wasn't ready, so he swung and cut my cheek. I hissed, and flipped back onto the other side of the island. He drew closer slowly, quite rare from him to be that slow. I felt back, burning my hand on the heater on the stove, I clench my hand, ignoring the stinging sensation. I grab from the handle on the pot of milk. He's close enough to me now, so he swings the knife. I whip the pot of milk on his face, then hit him with the pot. He screeches then drops to the ground. I take this chance, and jump out the window closest to me and run. I run and Run, ignoring my lungs need for me to slow down. I run all the way to the Teen Titans HQ, then knock on the door quickly.

"H-Hello? Please let me in! It's an emergency!" I yell, looking behind me to see if he was there. He wasn't, so I tried and relax a bit. The door opens, revealing the whole team of Teen Titans. I run in and collapse on the floor. They run over to me, Robin getting to me first.

"Jinx! Are you okay?" He says, turning me over.

"Something... Is wrong... With Kid Flash." I say.

30 minutes later; Robin's POV

After Jinx explained what happened and we got her wounds fixed, we all sat in the medical room, wondering what had happened.

"Well... I guess a way to find out is to bring him here, then see what happens" I say, for once not really knowing what to do. I didn't really believe Jinx because... Well... He's Kid Flash. There many reasons why i'm sceptical. First off, Kid Flash has the biggest crush on Jinx, and he doesn't try to hide it. Why was he trying to kill her. Second, Kid hates knifes. I can barely get him to pick up a sharp meat knife at a fancy restaurant. Why did he try to kill her with a knife? I needed to get him here and see how he reacted to Jinx.

Jinx's POV

I knew it was the only way for them to be convinced something was wrong with him, but I really didn't want to see him. I don't want to see his cold eyes on me again... With such hate.. It made me want to cry when I saw that look. But I just nodded, and they went and called him. I listened and he sounded like his normal self. They didn't answer anything about the previous attack, so he just agreed to come, and 5 seconds later, I heard him at the door. Starfire came in to help me out to the room.

"We will protect you friend Jinx. We will not allow the Kid Flash to even get near you." He says, smiling. I smile half heartedly back then walk out with her to the door to the room where the rest of the team and Kid Flash was.

"-want you to see someone." I hear Robin finish. I hear Kid Flash laugh, then say:

"Awwwww common Robin you don't need to set me up on a date!" I smiled at his joking manner. The door opened, and I was hit with light. Me and Kid Flash made eye contact, and it's like his whole personality changes in 1 second. He went from smiling, to the cold hard hate filled glare. Robin seemed to notice this, so he tried to jump in.

"Ki-" But before he could even start, he was across the room, holding me by the neck and lifting me against the wall. I choked and tried to wrench his fingers off my neck, but he just held on tighter. Then, he was ripped away and held to the ground by Robin.

"Kid Flash what are you doing!? That's Jinx! She's one of the Teen Titans! She's the one you've had a crush on for like, forever!" Robin yelled at him. I breathed in hard and coughed, but that one sentence stuck with me.

"_He's always had a crush on me? H-how did I not notice?!" _I thought, rubbing my neck. I looked up and we made eye contact again. He growled and struggled against Robin.

"_I guess it doesn't matter. He doesn't any more."_ I felt tears come to my eyes, but I swallowed them back. I watched Kid Flash scream at Robin to let him go, but he held on. Then, he said something that made everything in the room go silent.

"If she's on the Teen Titans, then I don't want to be anymore! I quit!" He yelled. The whole room froze. Even Kid Flash seemed to be surprised that he had said that, but he had a look on his face that said he meant it. He shoves Robin off roughly, digges around in the pocket of his pants for awhile, then comes up with his Teen Titan communicator. He throws in on the ground, making it explode into pieces, some hitting Robin's face, then glared at me.

"I'll be back for you Jinx." He says, his voice deep again, then he runs out. His eyes burned into my mind. I couldn't get them out. I couldn't hold out any more. My face fell to the floor and I sobbed loudly. I felt several hands doing different things. Soft hands running through my hair, probably Starfire. Metal hands rubbing my back, probably Cyborg. And a slimy body crawling on me, most likely Silky. But I kept sobbing, until I fell asleep, right there on the ground.

**WHOOOAAAAA! I should write more dramatic scenes like that. That was pretty awesome if I do say so myself. :) Onto the question! **

******So how is the story so far? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! I actually really like this dad always tells me, that if you're comfortable doing something, then you're not trying hard enough. I feel like that's what this story is doing. Pushing my limits, making me come out of my usual one-shot comfort zone, to write more harcore stuff. That's just what I think. Tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay a new chapter! I'm just so over whelmed with all the reviews! I seriously don't deserve all this! But I will bask in it anyways. So let's get right to reviews!**

**adventure time idiota- well you'll just have to wait and see! I've got the perfect ending planned out! BWAAAHAHAHAHA!**

**2awesome4life- I didn't really see it coming either. I'm kinda a "right then and there spur of the moment writer." Which basically means I just write and hope it turns out good.**

**Kenny Gray- awwww I'm sure your not THAT evil. **

**VariaGuardians27- I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**Koryandrs- yeah in a way I guess.**

**los- Well I need to finish the story first. Then we will see if it will.**

**Now without wasting anytime, onto the story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I didn't know why I tried to kill that girl. Something deep down in me yelled and cursed at me for being so stupid, but I tried hard to ignore it. I am so frustrated. She was an innocent girl! But everytime I see her, something just takes over me and I can't think straight. Now, I've paid the price for it, because i'm no longer the Teen Titans. Not only that, but i'm against them now. The thought made me cringe.

"_Robin's my best friend! I can't fight him!" _I sigh and lean up against the wall of a building. I see a person coming towards me out of the corner of my eye, and I feel my heart jump.

"Hey handsome. Whatcha up to?" A familiar seductive voice says. I turn to Jesui and smile.

"Uh... Hi." I say, and she gasps.

"Your hurt! Oh come here let me fix you up!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her. I don't know how, but the longer she touched me, the more my heart melted. But something still did not seem right.

Jesui POV

When we got to my house, I went into my bathroom and got some bandages. I let out a small squeal as I search for them.

"_He's mine. Alllll mine! That Pink Haired witch can't get in my way anymore!" _I think giddily as I walk out to him. After I bandage him him, I get us some water and sit down next to him on the couch.

"This is a... nice place you got here." He says awkwardly. I smile at him.

"Oh yes, I try to keep it as clean as possible." I say. We talk about random things for awhile, when he looks out of my window.

"Whoa! We've been talking for a long time!" He says. I look out of the window as well and see the sun is setting. He gets up from the couch and stretches.

"Well thank you for having me and giving me bandages... and stuff." He says, smiling at me. I stand up as well and lead him towards the door. He is about to put his hand on the door, when I speak up.

"W-Wait!" I walk closer to him and grab his shirt. I turn him around and kiss him. Yeah I know it was a little quick, but I just couldn't wait. He's just so cute! But it all ends too soon, when he pushes away. I see something that looks like fear... or maybe regret in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Jesui... I just... Something doesn't feel right." He says. I scowl deeply. He still had feelings for the witch, he just didn't know it. I release the scowl and fake sigh.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to move so quickly. I didn't mean to." I say, looking at the ground. Then I smile, look up and extend my hand.

"Perhaps just a handshake?" I say. He hesitantly reaches to my hand. I power up my magic right as his hand touches mine. He instantly is put in a trance.

"Listen to me Kid Flash. You will love me. You will forget about that pink haired girl and your feelings for her. No if, and's, or buts. Ya got that?" I say fiercely. He nods slowly.

"Good. And also, I think you would be better if you were more of a bad boy. Here, I made this new suit for you. Black and yellow are your new colors." I say, holding up the suit I had "made." It looked exactly like his other suit, but all the red was replaced with black, even the mask. He nods again and takes the suit, still in a trance. In a second he has changed outfits.

"_He looks soooooo goooddd in black." _I think, nearly drooling. I nod my approval, then snap my fingers and he falls out of the trance. He falls to the floor with his head down.

"Kid? Kid are you alright?" I ask. He breathes for a moment, then he looks up. He has an evil grin on his face, making him look so sexy.

"Common babe, lets go do freak some stuff up." He says, standing up. I nod, grinning, and he picks me up and we speed away.

2 days later; Normal POV

"It's Kid again." Robin shouts to his team, already heading to the garage. Beastboy groans.

"Again! That's the 5th time in 2 days!" He says, rewarding him a slap on the head from Raven. Jinx sighs as she listens. Sure, they were her team now, and they weren't even close to how annoying the HIVE Five was, but they were still pretty annoying. And it's not like she could leave. If she went back to her house, Kid Flash could easily kill her.

"_But why?" _Her inner self screamed.

"_Robin says he had a crush on me! What changed! No... nothing changed! Something or someone is controlling him! Even if he didn't like me, we're still friends, right?" _

The tower was quiet, telling me the Titans had left. I slide further down onto the couch.

"_Kid... I would never admit this to anyone, but I miss you. So much. I miss you barging through my door every day, taking me to random places. I miss patrolling the town with you. I even miss you coming through my window at night and watching me sleep. And yes, I did notice. You think your so sneaky, getting out before I wake up. I'm a very light sleeper. Goodness... How did I not know he didn't like me?! I'm such a idiot." _ I think, drifting to sleep.

_Robin's POV_

I dodged a swipe from Kid then try and kick him, but he moves away to fast.

"Kid! Why are you doing this!" I yell.

"Because I can, Robin." I hear his voice from multiple places. Starfire makes a loud sound, and she is throw back into a building.

"Starfire!" I yell.

"_That's it. I don't care if he is, or was my friend. He hurt Starfire." _I growl and lunge at Kid, grabbing him. I throw him on the ground and hold his arms behind his back.

"If you don't stop this none sense soon I am going to have no choice but to put you in jail! Do you want that!?" I yell. Before he could answer, a curvy figure stepped out of the alley.

"Don't touch my BoyFriend." The girl says.

"Boy... Friend?" Beastboy says slowly. She tosses her hand out to me, and her hand glows blue. Then, everything goes black.

Jinx's POV

I glance at the clock for the 3rd time in one minute.

_"They've been gone for hours! I hope they get back soon. I don't feel safe here by my-" _A deep voice cuts off my thoughts.

"Hello, Jinx." My blood runs cold.

"K-kid Flash?" I say, Turning around. He has a black and yellow suit on, and a evil smile.

"That's right. And I'm here to get you. Along with my girl friend." A girl, barely even dressed I might add, steps out of the Shadows. I look her up and down.

_"Ok someone is definitely controlling him. He might be a flirt, but even the sight of someone dressed like this chick is would make him sick." _In a second I am on the ground, Kid Flash's foot on top of me. I growl.

"_My crush or not, he's going to die for that." _I hex his foot off and roll away, quickly getting back on my feet. But before I straighten up, I am slammed into the wall. I slide down the now shattered wall. I try to shakily stand up again, but a blur runs past me, and I am on the wall clear on the other side of the room. This time when I slide off, I don't stand up. I drop to the ground and land on my stomach. I wipe some blood from my mouth. I hear an evil laugh above me. I weakly open my eyes and see Kid Flash and his girlfriend standing above me. His girlfriend kicks my stomach, making me curl up in a ball.

"Haha she's such a weakling!" She says, laughing. I feel anger boiling up in me. I stand up, clutching my stomach. My eyes and hands light up. My hair, which had come out of my hairstyle during my interactions with the walls, was now flying around as hex's came out of my body and making things fly around.

"I... Am... Not... WEAK!" I yell. My whole body glows purple and I let out another yell. I throw my hands, making hexes fly at them.

5 minutes later

I wake up and blink. I groan at the headache that comes. I sit up slowly and look around. It looks somewhat like the Teen Titans main room in there HQ, but it's horribly destroyed. Sudden memories come back to me, and I groan.

"_I was fighting Kid Flash and his girlfriend _and I powered up to much and destroyed everyth- WAIT! _What happened to Kid Flash? Did I kill him?!"_ I do a quick scan of the room and see a black and gold figure laying on the floor. I stumble over to him, and breath a sigh of relief when I see his chest falling and rising. I reach out and brush some of his hair out of his face. His eyes open slowly. I quickly retract my hand.

"J-Jinx? Ow I think I broke something." He says.

"K-Kid?" I squeak out.

"Yeah? What's up Jinxy Winxy?" He says, trying to stretch. I feel like crying and laughing at the same time. I jump on him and hug him.

"Kid! Your back!" I say. He winces slightly at my jumping on him, but hugs me back.

"I don't recall ever going anywhere." He says. Before I can answer, a seductive voice growls out.

"Get away from my boyfriend." I jump off of Kid Flash. And glare at the girl.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore. Any spell that was on him is erased now." I say. She smirks.

"Oh? Well then we'll just have to fix that." She says, then her right hand shoots out towards Kid. He cries out in agony and clutches his head.

"What are you doing to him?! He's hurt!" I say, running up to him. I touch his forhead, then his hand collides with my face. I fall backwards onto the floor.

"_He just... punched me?"_ I touch my cheek and feel the stinging. He sits up slowly, and glares at me.

"If I wasn't so badly injured I would kill you right now. But I guess I will have to do it another time." He says. My eyes widen as the girl grabs him and helps him limp out.

"_She's the one who put the spell on him!" _

**Ok I know this is a little bit too early to say in the story, but I can't wait for the ending! It's probably going to make some of you cry, just warning. :) On another note I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS! It's my favorite time of the year. And not even just Christmas Day, the whole month is just so awesome. You wake up everyday feeling so happy and warm. Anyways. OH! And i'm also excited for thanksgiving. Because you get to eat lots of food! *Drool* Anyways. Again. Onto the Question!**

**What's your favorite game? I know this is going to be hard. I'm talking any game from any console, from any company, from any year. It could be a internet game, a free indie game, anything. The rule is, you have to have played it. **

**This is really hard for me, cause I love games. I love loving games. But I would have to say Minecraft. It's sooooo addicting! Next I would have to say Dark Meadow on the ipod, then poptropica on the internet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Sorry things have been real crazy(10 TIMES AT A HOSPITAL! IN 2 WEEKS!) but I actually have found sometime to write some stuffs! OMG YOU GUYS ARE SPOILING ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! I have gained so many new readers because of this story! Onto shoutouts!**

**Mentally dating legolas- A FELLOW MINECRAFTER! :)**

**VariaGuardians27- yes she is definitely a female doggy. :) I very much agree.**

**Koryandrs- yeah It did go by a little quick. I'll try and have a build up next time ;)**

**2Awesome4life- Well my motto is "Everyone loves a good plot twist! (That's not actually my motto. Don't listen to me. I'm hopped up on drugs.)**

**Eve Harp- I think it's one of my best ones yet to! As I said before, I think this story is helping me push out of my one-shot comfort zone into more deep stuffs.**

**Silverwolf- yeah basically.**

**GummyPenguins- Yes. Yes you do. By the way I love your username. Very kawaii.**

**Nymphie-...I'm just going to assume you like the story because of the all caps random letters. Thanks! :)**

**Flora- Yes I do like to make my cliffhangers agonizingly painful don't I? I like to watch allllllll my readers suffer :)**

**The Directer- ACHIEVEMENT GET! Leave someone speechless. :) **

**Alright that's done! Ontooooooooo the story.**

"-and that's what happened. She was the one who put a spell on him." I finish telling the Teen Titans the story.

**Flashback(Just in case you forgot)**

"_Get away from my boyfriend." I jump off of Kid Flash. And glare at the girl._

"_He's not your boyfriend anymore. Any spell that was on him is erased now." I say. She smirks._

"_Oh? Well then we'll just have to fix that." She says, then her right hand shoots out towards Kid. He cries out in agony and clutches his head._

"_What are you doing to him?! He's hurt!" I say, running up to him. I touch his forehead, then his hand collides with my face. I fall backwards onto the floor._

"_He just... punched me?" I touch my cheek and feel the stinging. He sits up slowly, and glares at me._

"_If I wasn't so badly injured I would kill you right now. But I guess I will have to do it another time." He says. My eyes widen as the girl grabs him and helps him limp out._

"_She's the one who put the spell on him!" _

**End Flashback**

Robin sighs and rubs his head.

"Well I suppose we should at least be a little thankful. He's being controlled, he's not actually against us." He says, though I can tell he's still not even a little more happy. I cross my arms and legs, trying to figure out what I did to get him out of the spell.

"_I was just so mad... I wanted him to stop attacking me. I wanted him to come back to me." _I scowl deeper.

"Well we're going to have to find out more about this girl if we want to go any further." I say. The Titans nod in agreement and split off. Robin going to the computers with Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy going to look around the city, and Raven trying to make a telepathic link or something like that. I just sit there uncomfortably, watching them work.

"_I suppose they feel bad for me and don't want me to work." _I glare slightly.

"_I don't need pity. I'm going to help whether they want me to or not." _I stand up and start to walk to the door.

"Jinx? Where ya' goin'?" I hear Cyborg yell.

"I'm going to help! What does it look like!" I yell back. In a second both him and Robin are next to me, making me jump slightly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Robin yells.

"What if he finds YOU? You could get seriously wounded!" I cross my arms.

"I'm not weak! If he does find me I can handle myself!" I say. They look uncertain, but they just nod and go back to what they were doing. I walk out the door.

I knew he was watching me. I felt his stare as soon as my feet hit the ground of the mainland. I could feel the slight breeze every time he ran past. He probably thought I couldn't sense him or something, but hard not to. His glare is practically putting holes in the back of my head. But he knows he can't attack me with all these people around. They why I chose to walk mainly on roads with lots of people. I knew I was going to have to face him sometime, but I didn't want to choose now.

I continue walking, slowly getting to roads that didn't have as many people. He was going to come out soon. Soon, I was on a road with only one or two people on it. I stopped in the middle of the deserted road and cross my arms.

"I know you're there!" I call out. The couple of people on the sidewalks look at me, but soon turn back to what they were doing.

"Huh. And I thought I was doing a pretty good job of stalking you." A deep voice says behind me, whispering into my ear. I didn't want to turn around to face him. He was so close to me. So close. I could feel his body against mine. If I did turn around I would be face to face with him. Literally. I could tell that's what he wanted.

"Pft. Are you kidding? I could tell you were there since I got of the Teen Titans island. Speaking of which, how are you in perfect health? Last time I checked, I kicked your butt and broke a couple bones not even 2 hours ago." I say, trying to shiver at his closeness.

"Jesui can heal my wounds pretty fast. She's just amazing like that." He says back.

"_So. Her name is Jesui. Doesn't that mean ruler or destroyer of the world in an old language or something?" _

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she is. So while we are in this position and not fighting, is there a reason you're trying to kill an innocent person?" I say. He pauses for a moment. But it wasn't a "thinking" pause. It was more of a "Is my reason really that great?" pause.

"Jesui doesn't like you." He says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. But, if you think about it, it kinda is. I scoff.

"I don't see that as a valid reason to try and kill a person you don't even know." His hands snake around my stomach, holding it tightly. To anyone onlooking, we might have looked like a cute couple, the boy embracing the girl from the back. But it didn't feel that way. The hug wasn't warm or inviting, in fact, it wasn't even a hug. He squeezed my stomach, making it hard to breath.

"I love Jesui. If she doesn't like someone, I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure they are not in her face." He says, squeezing harder.

"Wow... You must... really love her... if your willing... to commit murder... for her..." I say, gasping for breath. This makes him loosen his death grip on me a little. I can practically read his thoughts.

"_Murder? I would commit murder for a girl?" _Just because he has changed, doesn't mean his ways of thinking have. I decide to push him and see what happens.

"Your willing to take the life of the innocent for a girl? That's really pathetic. At least if I were a villain, maybe I would do it for money, jewels, higher rank, something. But a girl? Seriously?" I smirk at the "If I were a villain" part.

"_This is very ironic. Now he's the villain and i'm the hero." _I think. His grip as loosened to the point where his arms fall of my waist. I look out of my peripheral vision and see his "Deep in thought" face. Then his eyes snap up and his arms are wrapped around me, squeezing tighter than before, nearly breaking my ribs.

"Jesui is my jewels, my money, my higher rank. I would commit murder for her. Because I l-love her." I smirk slightly, despite not being able to breath.

"_What was that Kid Flash? Did I hear a stutter in there?" _I take as big as a breath as I can manage, and whisper out,

"But do you really love her?" I can practically feel the shock coming of his body. In a second, his arms are off me and he is gone, leaving me gasping for breath. I smirk and turn the direction he had ran off in.

"Well well well well well well well. Looks like Kid Flash is uncertain." After I regain my breath, I walk back to the Titans HQ.

**Yeah I know it's a short sucky chapter, but you do what you can when the hospitals wifi is like a sloth. I seriously think they have a sloth for a wifi signal. *Rolls eyes* So didja like it? Despite being short, I actually really liked this chapter. It kinda showed in a way that Kid Flash is still kinda attracted to Jinx, but he thinks he loves Jesui. (Oh and by the way, forgot to mention this, Jesui actually means "Seduction of the world." I found that out when I was looking for her name.) I hope you liked! Onto the question!**

**Have you ever been in a hospital? If you haven't, you are soooo lucky. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: CRAP IS GOING DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT, CRAP. IS. GOING. DOWN.**

**Okay so I got this idea from the song "Legal Assassin" from Repo the Genetic Opera. It's a reallllllly intense song. Like, make you want to cry intense. I don't recommend you watch the movie if you don't like blood or anything like that. It's kinda disgusting. I actually haven't seen the full movie, just clips. But this song really caught my attention because of it's intense nature. You will probably be able to tell what it is after the chapter is done. I think I'm going to hold back the shoutouts until next time. Mostly because I just uploaded the other chapter and I had this idea and I wanted to hurry and write it. So if you reviewed last chapter, I promise I get will get to you next time.**

**Alright. This chapter is really going to push my writing to the brink. I hope you're prepared, 'cause stuff is going to get hardcore up in here. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Needless to say, we were getting our butt's kicked. Even Robin was knocked was knocked out in the alley way a street down. I'm the only one still fighting. But my hexes are getting weaker, and we both know it. So i've been trying to get under Kid's skin, which I know is working. Probably because of my words which I'm sure I will regret later.

"What has happened to you, huh Wally?! You used to be a hero! And a good one at that! Why have you become such an... an assassin?! You know this is wrong! Think of all the people you have almost killed today!" I yell

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

**FLASHBACK**

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I watch in horror with the Teen Titans as Kid runs down the street, doing every act of destruction and harming he can. He kicks trash cans, causes cars to crash, pushes people into the moving cars tracks, even pushes a harmless baby's stroller over, the mother screaming. He slams a young boy into a wall, the boys head taking the impact. That's when we jumped in. I got a glimpse of Jesui, "hiding" in an alley. She looked fortified. I don't think she even knew what he was doing, and he was under her control. _

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End Flashback**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I fling for hexes.

"Think _Wally! _You have to stop this madness! You've turned into a monster! A murderer! What other words are there to describe you now Wally! A killer! And again: An Assassin! And it's not just me you're gunning after anymore! I can't let you harm anymore people!" He growls, subliminally telling me to shut up. I don't know what got into me.

"ASSASSIN!" I fling a hex "MURDERER!" Another one "MONSTER!" One more "WALLY!" Suddenly he just stops. He stops attacking, stops moving. He seems to be in a deep trance of thought. I fall to the ground, exhausted. Jesui comes up behind Kid, shaking.

"K-Kid... Maybe we should leave..." She says. He just nods, picks her up and runs somewhere.

Kid Flash's POV

Jinx's words run through my head as I lay on my bed. They come in hush whispers, making me want to go insane.

"_Assassin..._" My hands clench so hard, If I could see them under my gloves, they'd probably be white.

"_Murderer_. _Monster. Assassin. Murderer. Monster." _I grab my head with my hands, but the whispers continue.

"_Assassin. Murderer. MONSTER. " The whispers grow louder._

"_ASSASSIN. MURDERER. MONSTER. ASSASSIN. MURDERER. MONSTER." _I ram my head into my wall, making a hole, but they keep going, growing louder.

"ASSASSIN. MURDERER. MONSTER. WALLY. WALLY.. Wally... Wally." I start to laugh.

"Yes. Yes. I am a murder. Not only am I a monster, i'm THE monster. The monster you will fear to your last moments Jinx. And..." I pause, grinning.

"I'm the Illegal Assassin." My laughing starts soft, but gradually gets louder. Soon I am almost rolling on the ground.

Jesui's POV

I back away from Kid's door.

"What have I done? He's gone... insane! That's not my power! Maybe... Maybe his innerself is fighting against the bad, making his head confused and crazed..." I pause.

"And the bad is winning." Suddenly his door opens, and a crazy eyed Kid Flash steps out.

"Hehe... Hey babe.. I'm going to go... out... Hehe.." He says, kinda mumbling to himself.

"Uh- Uh... M-Maybe we should stay here. You d-d-don't look well..." I say, he gives me a crazy grin.

"No time for that... Hehe... Oh Jesui I can hear her voice... She wants me to be an assassin? Then I'll give her one... Oh Jesui it's so wonderful... Hehe... Hehehe.. HAHA. AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA!" His laughs grow louder, and I listen, frozen with fear as he walks out the door. I keep hearing them. The moment they are gone, I start shaking uncontrollably.

"_He's worse than I thought." _Once I can stand, I walk out the back door, heading towards the Teen Titan's HQ.

At Teen Titans HQ

"-and when I took control of his mind, the old him and the new innerself of him started fighting, and the stress is making his brain crazed. And the bad side is winning. He's gone insane. Like, mental institution highest lockdown insane." I say, looking at the floor. I can feel the disapproving stares of the Teen Titans on me.

"Well... Then we'll just have to do that..." Robin says. I look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"We have to put Kid Flash in a mental institution with the highest lockdown." He says, slightly shuddering. I sense more emotions than I can handle coming from the pink haired witch.

"I-I'm sorry. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never have done this. I didn't realize he would go insane..." I say, more to Jinx than anyone else.

Kid Flash's POV

"_Assassin... Murderer... Monster... Wally... Wally.. Assassin..." _I watch Jesui talk to Teen Titans through a small window.

"Hehe... Oh Jesui this won't do. We were suppose to be together forever." I outline her head with my knife, even though she can't feel it.

"But I guess you will have to go as well... Hehe."

**...I'm so... so... so sorry. I'm almost kinda scared myself, and I planned it all before! NOW I REALLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG. I don't how ever, recommend you watch the video, mostly because if you don't know what it's about it probably won't make sense, but please please please please please listen to the song. It's called "Legal Assassin." From Repo the Genetic Opera. And just to let you know how gory this movie is: It was made by the same people who made Saw. Anyways, After you hear the song, you'll know what i'm talking about. Later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK after that VERY dramatic kinda nightmarish last chapter, I thought I would include this little chapter. We all know what Jinx thinks about what is happening: She wants her love back. But when she's laying in bed at night, thinking about life and reliving memories of her and KF, how has this really affected her? That's what this chapter is, kinda. There might be something else that happens, but Onto shout outs!**

**LilLilGirl- I'm glad you like my story so much! I try and update as much as I can with the hospitals slower-than-a-turtle-riding-a-sloth WiFi. But i'm glad you found the chapter awesome and terrifying. That's an achievement for me!**

**VariaGuardians27- Thanks you! **

**adventure time idiota- Indeed he did.**

**Alright that's done. And I know I said I wouldn't say this again, but since this story has brought more people to my channel thing, I will say it again.**

**IF YOU ARE ON A GUEST ACCOUNT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A NICKNAME UNDER YOUR REVIEW SO I CAN PUT YOU IN THE SHOUT OUTS. OTHERWISE I CAN'T BECAUSE IT COULD CONFUSE PEOPLE. It's really simple. Just do this:**

**Blah blah blah, review review review. Omg this story is so awesome I want to to eat your face!**

**-Gkyhdjr.**

**Alright? It saddens me when I see a review that makes me laugh, but all it says is guest so I can't shoutout to them! Please Please Please! Alright after that shpeel, onto the story!**

I finally give up on sleep. I tossed and turned for hours, but after 3 hours, I just gave up. Now Is as good of a time to sort out my feelings and thoughts. It always did help me go to sleep when I was at the HIVE Five. I stare up at the ceiling. And of course the first thing that pops into my mind, is Kid Flash. I sigh deeply.

It hurt me so much to shout those things at him. Never did I ever think I would think Kid Flash as any of those words.

"_Assassin... Murderer... Monster..." _

I really didn't mean it. Well, maybe I did. As much as I hate to admit it, he has become those things. And It didn't help that even Jesui didn't want it to go this far either.

I love him so much. Even during my transformation from villain to (kinda) good guy, I did. Even though I didn't really know it. Not like I would admit it out loud. Ever. But I do. I thought I would never love again. Because it seemed every time I did, something would happen, and my heart would be broken. I thought Kid Flash would be different. He was a good guy. He, despite being annoying, childish, and really flirty, was actually really sweet. I thought maybe, just maybe, I could finally be... Happy. But I guess now wasn't any different. He was ripped away from me just like all the others.

But this time was worse than any of those. Because not only was he ripped away from me, he's become a cold blooded killer. My sweet Kid Flash, once a hero. A goody Goody. One of the best, as he told me when we met. Now turned more evil than I was. Even if I was still a villain to this day, I still wouldn't be as evil.. As cold... As insane as he is now. I never ever, once during my time at HIVE academy, or HIVE Five ever thought about killing someone. I mean there was world domination, which probably would lead to a few deaths, but like intentionally. I wouldn't go up to someone and stab them is what i'm trying to say.

Every time I see him, I feel a sharp pain in my heart. Maybe it's because I spent So long building a barrier around my heart that not even an army could penetrate. But since the first time we met before he went bad, he was able to break my barrier. Then, right as it broke, that girl had to come and steal him and turn him into a killer psychopath. I turn to my desk and turn my lamp on. I carefully observe a picture of me and him I had placed there. One that was obviously taken without my consent because of my shocked face. I remember that day so well. It was the first day after I converted over and the Teen Titans were having a celebration.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**FlashBack.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"_Kid Flash you put me down right now!" I screech as the idiot speedster holds me over the lake, threatening to drop me in._

_We were celebrating my turn over to the good side, and so we had gone a small hidden lake in Jump along with the Titans West. We had sorta picnic day. I had put my hand in the water when we had first got there, and it was freezing. _

_He grins mischievously._

"_Put you down? Alright." He says, lowering me down to the water. I scream and cling on his neck, holding on for dear life._

"_If I go in you're going with me..." I say into his chest. Suddenly, a happy voice rang out._

"_Say the "Cheese!" Starfire said. I look up, shocked about what she said. _

"_What did she say about cheese?" I think, then see the camera in her hand. But she had already taken the picture. It was obvious me and Kid were both surprised, because he slipped on some mud and we both fell into the water. When I surfaced, Kid Flash was already running away in fear._

"_KID FLASH YOU GET BACK HERE!" I screech._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**End Flashback**

_**T**_**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I felt my heart break a little at the picture. Even though I complained I didn't like the picture Starfire had taken, mostly because of the position me and Kid were in.

In the picture it showed me in Kid's arms, clinging to his neck. He has a slight blush on his face, along with an equally as surprised look on his face as mine.

If you probably hadn't have know what was actually going on, we would probably look like a couple on a romantic date, or something.

I feel tears come to my eyes at the picture and set it back down on the desk. I feel a gentle breeze flow through the room, making my hair shuffle slightly. I sigh and close my eyes. Then remember. I never opened the window.

I shoot up into a sitting position, and make sure I didn't open the window and just not remember, but indeed it was closed.

"_That means he is, or was in here!" _I look over, and see the picture is gone.

**Kid Flash's POV**

I wanted to kill her, but she seemed to be observing this picture closely, even making her cry a little. So I figured it was something I could use against her. So once she set it down, I grabbed the picture, stuffed it in my pocket, and ran out. Once I got to a secluded alley, I pulled the picture frame out of my pocket.

What I saw made something connect, even though all the whispers. But I couldn't understand what. It was like the picture made me want to remember something. But it was obviously why, as the picture was of me and Jinx. I felt disgusted.

"_So not only have I met her before, we actually seemed to be friends." _Suddenly the whispers began to grow louder and louder, making me drop the picture frame, shattering the glass. I grasp my head and cry out. Finally, after a while, I almost forget completely about the picture. I smile and start laughing. My want to kill this girl was stronger than it ever was. I feel hysterically laughter rack my body. I step on the picture frame, but grab the picture and stuff it my pocket. Even though I couldn't really comprehend it, something told me to keep it.

And I've learned lately to listen to everything that goes on inside my head.

**Just a heads up, that picture is going to be important in the end.**

**OMG you guys! I really love this story, but I can't wait to end it! I have something planned that will probably provoke a lot of responses. It's going to be intense. Onto the question!**

**How do you think I could better my stories? I mean I know that most people always review good, despite a few things. But I want you to dig deep and think if there is anything. Think. Hard.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyooooo! Thanks for all the feedback you guys gave me! So let's not waste anytime and get right onto shoutouts! **

**Adventure time idiota- Thanks you! I'm really trying to expand more from my innocent k rated one shots. I think the important thing about being a writing, is it teaches you how to really push your limits. And trusts me, this story is definitely pushing mine. And you es very awesome to meh friend. :)**

**AI-497- I very glad you likes it! :)**

**VariaGuardians27- you know if I say anything then it might spoil the end, but I will say I might post an alter any ending, cause I like to get all kinds of reactions.**

**LilLilGirl- I will try and make longer chapters. The thing is, and most people who have been with me since the very first know this, is I have a very very very very very small attention span. Which means if I write to long of chapters, it starts to get very boring. Trust me if you have seen some of my very first writings, I've really improved with that. But, none the less, I will try and make then longer. And I am pretty fabulous aren't i. I mean I don't mean to brag or anything, but I like to where a sparkly fedora and a boa and pose for my pet bunny (forever alone)**

**Eve Harp- I think you made a good suggestion. HOWEVER; there is a reason why I mainly try to stick to one pairings, kid flash and jinx usually, and it's because it might deter people away from my stories. Because not everyone likes the same parings. I know that when I see a story that has a pairing I don't like, even if I love the other pairings, I don't read it. Why? Because I don't agree with it. Now after saying that, you can notice in a couple stories I have included a little beastboy/raven and some Starfire/ Robin. **

**Alrighty that's done! Now onto the Stories! **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

After Kid Flash came in my room and stole our picture, for whatever reason, I decided to take a break from him, even if it kills me.

But considering I'm going to the mainland to take my break, he just might. Different from the last time though, is I don't feel his cold hard glare at the back of my neck. Which means he's not here.

"_I may be able to enjoy this day."_ I say, stretching. The gentle breeze blows through my dress and hair, ruffling them. I breath in and start walking to my destination. The place in the picture.

It has always been my favorite place. Only me and Titans know about it. Its basically a small meadow with a lake, which was the one Kid dropped me in. It also had a waterfall, that was very tall but not that powerful. You can actually go to the top and stand in the water right before it falls. But falling would probably mean certain death by how tall it is.

Before I know It, I am at the entrance. I push aside the leaves of some large bushes and push my way through until I reach it. I look around nervously, hoping Kid didn't see me. But I can feel, hear and see is the meadow and lake. I shake the nervousness of and walk to the edge of the lake. I set my bag down and take my leggings off, but leave my flowing sundress on. The water is actually kind of warm today, unlike the last time I came.

I stayed there pretty much the whole day, relaxing, wading in the water, and occasionally eating. By the time I finally made the trip up to the top of the waterfall, it was sunset. The best time to go up there. You can see the whole city through the trees and bushes, and the lake sparkles with the fading light. I waded into the water, and stand right before the ledge where the water falls.

It was beautiful. Exactly as I explained. The water sparkling, the sky a bright orange and pink, and the cities lights still off, not yet turned on. I smile pulls at the corners of my mouth.

"How beautiful." A voice says behind me.

I'm not even surprised anymore. He seems to know where I am at every second of everyday now. So I just nod my head.

"Very. It's so great to see the beauty in life." I say calmly, then turn and look at him. I almost reel back in terror, but theres a drop behind me so I refrain.

He looks... crazed. I mean I kinda expected it after what Jesui told us, but not this bad. His hair was frazzled, a darker color than usual. His blue eyes which once held light, carefreeness and happiness, now only held insanity, and his left eye seemed to develop a twitch. His skin was pale and pasty. But the worst part was his smile. Oh his smile. It held the same insanity as his eyes. A grin that can only be described as a psychotic killers smile **(*cough*Jeffthekiller*cough*). **A sharp knife was held in his hand. My eyes kept flicking down to it, which he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh I definitely have seen the beauty in life.. In fact you're the one who showed it to me Jinx." He laughed crazily.

"You've shown me what I really am. A killer. And I've never felt so... Happy." He says, still grinning and his eyes twitching. He clutches the knife tighter. My eyes flick nervously behind me to the drop, then back to him. We stare at each other for a while, me trying not to show my fear, and him smiling maniacally. I throw the first punch(or hex if you will) and he staggers back, still not losing his smile.

Our match is actually kinda playful, despite him still freaking laughing(I guess this shows you you're happier when you cray-cray). It was almost like we were dancing. Circling around each other, doing our attacks. He didn't even seem to be using his super speed.

"_Which is good. That means hes a normal knife wielding psycho killer. Not a knife wielding psycho killer with superpowers."_

A sharp pain on my cheek makes me lose my concentration. I hiss and cup my cheek where he had swiped the knife against. His smile gets bigger, if that's even possible, and he twirls the knife in his fingers.

"Haha looks like a scored a hit! Isn't that right?" I growl and get in my fighting position. Unfortunately, my fighting position means putting one of my legs behind me, and I was back at the edge of the waterfall. My back foot slips, and everything seems to go in slow motion. For the first time since I saw him, his grin slips off his face. I look straight into his eyes, and smile. His eyes widen, and I think for that moment, I could see the eyes I have seen many times before. Not the eyes of a crazy person, but the normal worried eyes Kid would get when I was hurt or in trouble. Then everything snaps back to normal time and I feel the wind blowing my skirt and hair up. I close my eyes and let myself fall.

"_He probably would have just ended up killing me anywa-" _

"JINX!" My eyes snap open as I see a black and gold blur dart down the path the leads to the waterfall. I watch as he gains speed, until he is at the edge of the lake. Then with all his strength, pushes of one foot. I flies directed towards my falling form. By this time I was only about 11 feet away from my death. I feel his warm arms wrap around my body. The next thing I know, I'm laying on top of Kid Flash, alive. His eyes stare into mine, the way he used to look into my eyes when he was trying to figure out something if I was hiding something. I stare back. Everything happens so fast, once second we are staring at each other, the next second, he's hugging me so tight, as if he's afraid to lose me. I accept his hug by snuggling closer.

Then he, quite literally, stabbed me in the back. I cry out in pain as I detach my body from his. I feel my heart break when I see his grin back, and his eyes. In a second, I am on the bottom and he is grinning above me. I cry out again when my now bleeding back hits the ground. I feel my vision start to fade. I try to speak, but he hold his finger on my lips.

"Shh... Shhh... Shh... Just go to sleep Jinx." He says. RIght before I slip into unconsciousness, I hear 5 voices, shouting my name.

**Hahaha Jeff the Killer references :) I don't know why but I've been REALLLY into creepypastas lately, that includes Jeff the Killer. And I know him and Jane the Killer are like mortal enemies and are trying to kill each other and stuff, but I think they would be a couple. A really twisted, weird couple, but a couple none the less. Onto the question!**

**Do you like poptarts? I very much like them. Especially the cookie dough kind. Slightly warmed in the toaster.*Drool***


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyyyyy i'm back! I just love this story and you guys so much that I just can't stay away. Despite doctors warning to rest and stuff. BUT I CAN'T I LOVE TO MUCH! So anyways, I think this may be like the second to last chapter. BUT: YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED! The ending will be awesome, plus maybe an alternate ending, because I might get many forms of responses for it. *Evil laughter* Anyways onto shoutouts!**

**AI- He is truly evil. But the reason he snaps out of it is because the old nice Kid Flash is still in him, fighting to be back. And when Jinx is in danger, the nice comes out because for his need to protect Jinx.**

**Guest who freaking loves poptarts- I will definitely stay epic. **

**HihihahahMUAHAHAHA- OMGGGGG I LOVE CREEPYPASTA'S! You know how some people are adrenaline junkies and they like to like sky dive and stuff to feel that rush? Well thats me. Except I get that rush from being terrified. I love that feeling when you feel mortal terror. I've even written a couple that I haven't fully finished, nor uploaded, but one of them is kinda based on a true life thing I went through. Kinda. But when I type these stories, I actually listen to them on youtube! (BTW NOTE TO YOU- If you are ever staying at a hospital and you stay up until 12 in the morning, don't listen to creepypastas. Because the dark, mixed with the occasional doctor walking past my room, the beeping of the machines, and I couldn't sleep the whole night.)**

**LilLilGirl- POPTARTS ARE THE MOST AMAZING AND UNHEALTHY CREATION EVER! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! **

**VariaGuardians27- Yes. This is true.**

**greeksoccorstar-I'm tryin! :)**

**NOW THAT THAT'S DONE ONTO THE STORY!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"We need to do something, and quick. Jinx almost died there after Kid stabbed her." I hear a voice say in the darkness. I groan and open my eyes, and see the Titan's surrounding me. Instantly I feel a pain shoot through my back. There eyes turn to me. Starfire comes closer and puts her hand on my head.

"How are you doing friend Jinx? Is your back doing alright?" She says softly, smiling at me. I groan again, telling them that it didn't feel that good. Her hand left my head and she walked back to Robin. They whispered a little bit more, then they all walked out, giving me some time to rest. I shifted slightly, relieving some of the weight of my back. I slowly gained back my memories about what happened. I came out of my thoughts with more questions than the memories answered.

"_Why did he save me? If he was trying to kill me 1 minutes before I fell, why did he try? He wants me dead, and that fall would have done it. So why? Jesui did say Kid's old self was still in him, maybe his good self came out, wanted to protect me like he did before. But... then right after he stabbed me in the back!" _ I grit my teeth, my hands curling into fists. Suddenly the alarm went off and I could hear Robin shouting.

"He's at the museum! We need to get down there!" After some banging and the sound of the garage opening and closing, there was silence. My hands curled harder. I had a strange sense that the person they were talking about was Kid Flash. I got up as slow as I could without hurting my back and walked to the window. I feel helpless.

"_I want him back. I want him to look at me like he use to. I want him to hug me even though I would still say I didn't want it. I want him to show up at my house at 3 in the morning, begging me to go on an adventure with him. Which sometimes meant going to China to try some of the noodles he had heard about on TV. How am I suppose to stay a good guy when the person who brought me over is trying to kill me? But I don't want to go back! I don't... I just don't want to die... I don't want to hurt him."_ I felt some tears drip down my face.

"_No... Jinx snap out of it. You are not some weak schoolgirl. He's not Kid Flash anymore. You can either stay here and be the weakling you think you are, or..." _I glare out the window, then sit up straighter and wipe my tears.

"_You can face him." _

I looked at the doors of museum as people ran out of them and past me, some accidently shoving me. Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder, and I look back as see Jesui.

"Jesui? Why are you here?" I ask. She looks so small and frightened.

"I...I know how you can fix him..." She says softly. I turn all the way to her and grab her shoulders.

"How? Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"I can't because he doesn't really love me. He only thought he did. But he truly does love you, even though it doesn't seem like it. I know this is going to sound sappy, and you're not going to like it, but there is only one way to bring him back." I stared at her as she stared at the ground.

"...Well? What is it?"

"A kiss." I felt like groaning. Of course it would be something like that. Why wouldn't it be? But I just nod at her and turn back to the doors and, maneuvering through the people still running out and screaming, I reach them and run inside. Jesui ran up next to me, showing she wanted to help. The Titan's were already in there fighting him. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already out, knocked against the walls. Kid Flash saw me, and his still maniacal smile grew wider.

"Ahhhh just the 2 ladies I wanted to see." He says. He grips his knife tighter. Suddenly, after a slight blur, Jesui gasped and fell to the floor.

"Jesui!" I yell. Blood covered her side. Kid Flash stood above her, knife twirling in his hand.

"Next time, don't tattle tale, love." He said, laughing as Jesui gasped and writhed on the floor. Then Kid was on the other side of the room, looking through the weapons of the museum. Swords from medieval knights. Bows and arrows from indians. Even a familiar staff that Kyd Wykkyd had tried to steal. Oh the irony. I bend down to help Jesui, but she stops me.

"K-Kiss.." She says, gasping.

"But I need to help you! I think he punctured something important!" I yell at her, but she shakes her head.

"Kiss... Him... Now." I take in a deep breath, but nod and stand up. Kid Flash was facing me, sword in hand.

"Come at me!" I yell and run towards him. He does the same, not using his super speed. It all happened so fast. A flash of metal, pain, then I felt my lips on his.

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

**Kid Flash's POV**

**TTTTTTTTTTT**

Colors seemed to spark, and the whispers stopped. I look down at Jinx, our lips still connected. My mind seemed to be clear. It no longer lusted for blood. And I remembered everything. My love for this girl, all the memories that came with her. So I kissed back, and for awhile, so did she. But I felt something off... And I started tasting a weird metallic taste in my mouth. Blood. I pulled away, and look at Jinx. Her eyes were glazed over, and she seemed to be shaking.

"J-Jinx? What..." All the memories came back. Every single person I killed. How many times I almost killed Jinx. I felt my eyes tear up.

"Oh Jinx I... I... I don't..." She shushed me by looking into my eyes and smiling. Her hand came up to my cheek shakily.

"T-Thank... You.." She says.

"What do you mean?..." Then I saw it. The blade coming out her back. And my grip on the handle that went in through her stomach.

I had stabbed Jinx.

**Ahahahahhahaha i'm going to end it here. Cause i'm evil. No question this time to busy. :) Happy thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY CRAP YOU GUY EXPLODED IN THE REVIEWS! Seriously. It's going to take me like 10 minutes to do the shoutouts! So lets do that!**

**2Awesome4Life- Oh My Gosh that's a relief! I was so worried when you hadn't been reviewing I was like "OMG! DEADED!" But your back and thats good!**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHAHA- I KNOW IT JUST FEELS GOOD BUT BAD AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN AT THE SAME TIME! **

**2Awesome4Life(Again)- Heh its fine about the reviews, I was more worried about what happened to you! :)**

**VariaGuardians27- Bull? Like the cow?**

**LilLilGirl- Well Well Well Well Well Well Well. Someone is anxious. :) LOOKS LIKE I HAVE ALL THE POWER NOW!**

**AI- Yes. I will drowned you in the feels. Feels Day. So many feels you can't hold them. We're going on a feels trip.**

**Eva Harp- I AM THE BEST AT CLIFFHANGERS! AND THE BEST PART IS THAT PEOPLE DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! :)**

**Well thats done! Now, may I introduce, the last chapter(Not including alternate ending.) of I'll Never Let You Go. It might be short, but it's going to be drowning in feels. :)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Time seemed to slow down. That seems to be happening a lot. But here I was, and it was happening again. It seemed to slow down to torcher me more.

I watched as Jinx gave one last smile, slid of the sword I had impaled her with, and fell to the ground. Everything seemed distorted. I heard someone screaming Jinx's name, only vaguely aware it was my own voice. Then I was next to her, her head in my lap. I beg for her to stay alive.

"I need you Jinx! You can't die! I-I love you! Please don't go!" She just stared at me, coughing up blood. After most of the blood was learned from her mouth and throat, she again shakily placed both hands on my cheeks.

"I-I've waited so long for you to s-say that... K-Kid... Please don't cry.." She says, her thumbs wiping below my eyes.

"H-How can I not! Your dying Jinx! Y-You can't leave me! Please don't!" I shout, putting my forehead to hers.

She just kept caressing my face with her thumbs shakily.

"Kid... We both know I'm not going to-"

"NO JINX! You're going to make it!" I yell. I back up and my hands on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. She yelled out in pain, and weakly pushed against my hands to get me to stop.

"_She's going to make it.. She will make it... I will do whatever it takes.." Suddenly A pair of hands pull my back, holding me back._

"Kid what are you doing?! You're hurting her! Let Raven heal her!" Robin's voice rings in my ears. I growl and break out of his grasp. I shove Raven with all my might away from Jinx, nearly sending her into a wall.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yells an rushes over to her.

"No one touch her! I will save her!" I growl, then bend down and put my hands on her wound again, pushing hard.

"Kid You're killing her!" Cyborg yells. Jinx writhes under me in pain.

"I...Will... Save...Her." I growl. I push harder, hard enough to break bones.

"_I just need to keep pressure so that it will stop bleeding.." _A pink light slammed into my stomach, making me fly back. I look back at Jinx and see her breathing slowing. I run back up to her, but she grabs my hands.

"Stop... Wally... You're... Just making it... Worse.." She says. I growl.

"No I'm keeping pressure on it! It will stop bleeding!"

"Kid stop. I think you broke one of my ribs pushing so hard... And the sword went out my back..." She says now in a whisper.

"All the blood was coming out my back..." I only then see the huge puddle of blood under her. Blood I had been forcing out.

"J-Jinx... I can-"

"NO!" She says as loud as her body will allow.

"Kid... We both know i'm not going to make it. Please, you're just making it worse. I would rather spend my last moments with you peacefully then with you being the idiot you are.." She says. I feel a waterfall of tears coming down.

"P-Please Jinx.."

"_Assassin..." _a Whisper calls out in my head.

"Kid... I love you... Just let me go..." Jinx says, her breath slowing down even more.

"_Murderer..."_

Her eyes stare into mine, slightly glazed over.

"_Monster..."_

Her chest rises up one last time, then falls. It doesn't go back up.

"Jinx?... I... Love... You..." I lean down and kiss her cold lips, tears still running down my face. I hysterical sob breaks out of my throat. I can see the Teen Titans drawing closer, waiting for me to come out of my sobs so they can put me in jail or something. Heh... Hehe... Heheheh...

"_Well I can't let them do that now can I?" _I stand up shakily, and run. Giving Jinx one last dead kiss...

"_Oh Jinx... I will miss you... Hehe... But Tick. Tock. Goes my mental clock. And I wait patiently for it to go off. And when It does, I will get back at everyone who made you suffer._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_No One's POV. Months later_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_A figure stands over a lone grave._

"_I killed another. Remember Madam Rouge? I unfroze her and killed her. She caused you so much suffering. But she's gone now. I think my next target is your old team. Then the Teen Titans. Then others. Then after all that is done, it will be myself. I caused you the most suffering out of everybody, and I will pay." The figure smirks._

"_Love you Jinx."_

**Well this chapter didn't go as well as I hoped. I hope I'm able to end the alternate ending better. Meh. Well. Onto the question.**

**Did you enjoy this story? I did. :)**


End file.
